fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sabine
Sabine (né en 1698) is the King of Mistpeak, and is a character in Fable III. The King of the Dwellers, Sabine developed a deep hatred for the tyrannical KingLogan after he forced the Dwellers to live in the harshest and coldest reaches of the Mistpeak Mountains. Desperately trying to keep his starving people alive, the Dweller King suddenly comes face-to-face with the Hero of Brightwall, who escaped from Bowerstone Castle along withWalter using a Cullis Gate. Although the Hero wants Sabine to join in their revolution, the old Dweller is initially untrusting of the Hero, and requires the them to complete several tasks before he will agree to help in the uprising against King Logan. Sabine asks the Hero to complete three tasks for him. First, the Hero must retrieve an ancient relic (the famous Music Box of Fable II) from a dungeon beneath the Brightwall Academy to prove their worth as a Hero. Second, he asks that the Hero slay the mercenaries of Mistpeak Valley, who have been preying upon their meager food stores. Finally, he wants the Hero to convince the nearby town of Brightwall to share its food with the Dwellers. Once these tasks have been completed, upon the Hero's triumphant return to the Dweller camp, the surprised Sabine asks one final boon of the Hero-to return Mistpeak to it's former glory and give it back to the Dwellers. Once the Hero agrees, Sabine eagerly commits his people to the revolution, helping clear a path to Bowerstone Castle during the Battle for Albion. Once the Hero is crowned monarch, Sabine meets with them twice. The first time, he adds his voice to those who wish for Logan's immediate execution as punishment for his crimes against the people of Albion. The second time he visits also marks the final judgement the player makes during The Weight of the World portion of the story, in which he asks for the Hero to honour their promise to restore Mistpeak and give it back to the Dwellers. As is the case with all quests during The Weight of the World, it is up to the individual player to decide whether to keep or to break this promise. CANONICITY WARNING: The following information is derived from Fable: Edge of the World. Sabine returns in Fable: Edge of the World, ''indicating that the Hero honoured his promise to Sabine. It is Sabine who first hears of the return of the Darkness in Samarkand from a young local named Shan. Impressed with the young boy's ability to cross the bordering Blade Mountains in the dead of winter and disturbed at the notion of the return of the Darkness, Sabine takes Shan back to Bowerstone to warn the Hero King in person. Once Shan delivers his message to the Hero King, Sabine offers Shan shelter in the Dweller Camp before returning to prepare for a possible return of the Darkness. ''End of Canonicity Warning Contents http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Sabine# show TriviaEdit *Sabine is voiced by Sir Ben Kingsley. *In an interview, Sir Ben jokingly admits to be using a decidedly poor Welsh accent. *A portrait furniture piece of Sabine can be dug up in the Dweller Camp, near his throne, when the player's dog reaches a high enough exploration skill level. *Even though Sabine wants you to kill Saker and his men, if you spare them, Sabine will join you any way. *Sabine threatens the new King/Queen if they break the promise that he/she made to him, declaring that he will start a second revolution against him/her. However, if the Hero keeps his/her promise to Sabine, he will say that the Dwellers will stay completely loyal to him/her throughout. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Sabine is seen as the Jack of Diamonds. *Sabine was likely named for the Sabines that lived in the mountains of Northern Italy. *During the "Traitors" quest, Sabine's wanted poster seems to depict him wielding an axe rather than his smoking pot-staff. *He is one of the shortest NPCs in the game, being only a little taller than a child. QuotesEdit :"Ooh! Out of the way, Boulder! I can't see a thing. So royalty walks into our home. A prince/princess, no less. You're a long mile from the castle, prince/princess. What do you think of our home, then? Do you like what your brother has done to us? These mountains have always been ours, now Logan's taken them, and is stripping them of all life. Oh! We're ready to go to war, but why should we follow Logan's kin?" ::— Sabine to the Hero of Brightwall, on their first meeting. :"If we cannot eat, we will die. And the dead make poor allies." ::— Sabine to the Hero of Brightwall, regarding the Dwellers' lack of food and his third request in asking the Hero to bring food supplies from Brightwall.